Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN COMMOTION
Episodes from Sesame Street's 30th Season Ep 1.: "Balls" Ewballs-count.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO, 01 Screenshot (126).png Screenshot (127).png bandicam 2018-06-15 19-12-29-753.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP Screenshot (128).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (130).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (132).png Screenshot (134).png bandicam 2018-11-29 19-44-55-789.jpg|Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT 15501451442806168.gif Ep 2.: "Shoes" Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-37-26-573.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Ep 3.: "Hats" Ep 4.: "Dancing" Ep 5.: "Jackets" bandicam 2018-09-20 17-20-16-814.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING bandicam 2018-09-20 17-24-44-127.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-27-20-514.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (277).png Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (280).png Screenshot (281).png Elmo's World Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS.png|Sound Ideas, WIND CHIMES - BRASS Ep 6.: "Food" Elmo's World Food Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803.png|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (367).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (369).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (372).png Screenshot (373).png Vlcsnap-2016-07-30-16h33m01s761.png|Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION Ep 7.: "Books" Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-33-32-086.jpg|Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - DOUG'S FUNNY HOP, SHORT Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-38-28-242.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-41-02-878.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING Bandicam 2018-10-13 12-43-42-309.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Screenshot (214).png Screenshot (215).png Screenshot (216).png Screenshot (217).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (220).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (223).png Screenshot (224).png Screenshot (225).png Ep 8.: "Music" 15501445582982042.gif Screenshot (145).png Screenshot (146).png Screenshot (147).png Screenshot (148).png Screenshot (149).png Screenshot (150).png Screenshot (151).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (153).png Ep 9.: "Water" Bandicam 2018-12-02 19-23-37-860.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Boing Box Bing CRT2010806 bandicam 2018-12-02 19-28-35-387.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT 15501448692806174.gif Elmo's World Brushing Teeth Sound Effect.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Brush Teeth TE035901 Ep 10.: "Transportation" Bandicam 2018-09-16 20-51-13-664.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE 15501447082806121.gif Bandicam 2018-09-16 21-04-20-133.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam 2018-09-16 21-06-07-741.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 15501876682388172.gif Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (292).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (295).png Ewtransport-pilot.jpg|LINUS AND LUCY (A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS) Episodes from Sesame Street's 31st Season Ep 1.: "Singing" Screenshot (1032).png|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (155).png Screenshot (156).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (158).png Screenshot (159).png Screenshot (161).png Screenshot (162).png 1550174882283005.gif Screenshot (1033).png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Ep 2.: "Dogs" Ep 3.: "Exercise" 1550174512307323.gif Bandicam 2018-12-29 17-40-07-610.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701.JPG|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Ewexercise-count.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Ep 4.: "Babies" Screenshot (955).png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - TRAIN WHISTLE, HIGH bandicam 2018-10-13 12-48-33-812.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Elmo's World Babies Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Screenshot (956).png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 Ewbabies-count.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 BABY_CRYING_Elmo's_World.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 Ep 5.: "Bananas" bandicam 2018-09-25 17-43-24-525.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-49-12-828.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-53-34-698.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONKEY - CHATTERING, ANIMAL 01 1550268006771338.gif Bandicam 2018-09-25 17-57-44-103.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 bandicam 2018-09-25 18-01-52-137.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 1550268059813143.gif Ep 6.: "Drawing" Bandicam 2018-11-29 18-46-08-702.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-04-52-552.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-09-29-232.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-38-22-473.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wcymbal Cr CRT033004 Bandicam 2018-06-11 19-38-31-423.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Comedy Body Fall Msx CRT017301 (high pitched) ELEPHANT_-_ELEPHANT_TRUMPETING,_THREE_TIMES,_ANIMAL,_Elmo's_World.jpg|Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (high pitched) Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (236).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (247).png Screenshot (248).png Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-15-49-021.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Bandicam 2018-11-29 19-18-23-344.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Ep 7.: "Telephones" Screenshot (325).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (328).png Screenshot (329).png Screenshot (330).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (332).png Screenshot (333).png Screenshot (334).png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot (336).png Ep 8.: "Farms" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (2).JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ewfarm-noodle.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 1550267606813185.gif Screenshot (226).png Screenshot (227).png Screenshot (228).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (234).png Elmo's World Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE (2).png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Ep 9.: "Hair" 1550267832813123.gif Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-17-02-440.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, 1550267757771366.gif 1550267795813190.gif Ep 10.: "Flowers, Plants & Trees" Bandicam_2018-05-27_15-54-59-229.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Episodes from Sesame Street's 32nd Season Ep 1.: "Computers" Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-32-25-972.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-38-32-220.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-38-39-700.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-09-20 17-44-08-316.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG Screenshot (249).png Screenshot (250).png Screenshot (251).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (253).png Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (257).png Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (264).png Ep 2.: "Bugs" Bandicam 2018-10-14 08-55-58-815.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-10-14 09-02-42-881.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 bandicam 2018-11-30 18-06-28-587.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 15502289161719416.gif 15501394162812874.gif Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz1.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz2.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz3.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz4.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz5.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz6.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz7.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz8.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz9.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz10.png Elmo'sWorldBugsQuiz11.png Bandicam_2018-11-30_18-12-51-371.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Ep 3.: "Pets" 1550139006551442.gif bandicam 2018-07-04 15-59-23-747.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 04 (low pitched) Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (79).png Screenshot (80).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (82) (1).png Screenshot (83) (1).png Screenshot (84).png Screenshot (85).png Screenshot (86).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (89).png bandicam 2018-11-30 17-59-38-069.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN bandicam 2018-11-30 18-03-02-925.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Ep 4.: "Teeth" Screenshot (282).png Screenshot (283).png Screenshot (284).png Screenshot (286).png Screenshot (287).png Screenshot (288).png Ep 5.: "Hands" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01.JPG|Sound Ideas, COMPUTER, MOUSE - COMPUTER MOUSE, SINGLE CLICK, OFFICE 01 Elmo's World Hands Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 8.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 9.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 10.png Elmo's World Hands Quiz 11.png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Ep 6.: "Birthdays" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN (3).JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-11-30 17-05-26-660.jpg|H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-09-01-749.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-13-26-469.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-15-45-751.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (73).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (77).png 15501396262812823.gif Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-23-11-035.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ACCENT - WHIZ, BONKS Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-25-31-065.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-27-45-431.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Ep 7.: "Birds" Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-08-506.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-16-893.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-16-19-157.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-20-23-012.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-26-47-792.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 Bandicam 2018-09-25 18-32-29-358.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Screenshot (123).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (125).png 15501390982812827.gif Ep 8.: "Games" 155026731481319.gif Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-31-28-000.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-34-08-285.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Screenshot (1034).png|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-37-08-550.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Bandicam_2018-11-30_17-41-29-375.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK Bandicam 2018-11-30 17-46-04-337.jpg|Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 Screenshot (1035).png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Ep 9.: "Bicycles" Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-29-09-454.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE (low pitched) Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-16-01-348.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-19-08-629.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-21-24-415.jpg|Sound Ideas, WATER, DRIP - DOUG'S DRIPS, SLOW Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-25-52-723.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-27-17-964.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-33-44-067.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON - CHARACTER TAKE OFF AND RUN OVER SECOND CHARACTER, CRASH Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-38-38-260.jpg|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-31-38-488.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-43-24-183.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE bandicam 2018-12-27 11-34-49-537.jpg|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (repeated several times) Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-38-22-252.jpg|Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY SQUEAKS, ANIMAL, APE Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-49-07-141.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUIRREL - CHATTERING, ANIMAL, RODENT, Ep 10.: "Families" Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-27-28-025.jpg|Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (4).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Bandicam 2018-12-21 10-42-44-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - PINGY PLUCK AND SLIDE 03 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-35-06-851.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-49-349.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-52-148.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - SQUINCH AND DOONK 01 Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-38-53-657.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-46-39-564.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-53-24-413.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-06 10-57-35-895.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT Bandicam 2018-10-07 07-33-44-768.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-10-07 07-33-46-246.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (56).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 33rd Season Ep 1.: "Fish" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP.png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-12-27 10-56-26-468.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH Screenshot (314).png|Elmo pretending to be a fish Bandicam 2018-12-27 11-04-55-939.jpg|H-B HICCUP, CARTOON - A COLLECTION OF HICCUPS, HUMAN Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (316).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (321).png Screenshot (322).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (324).png Ep 2.: "Sky" bandicam 2018-12-02 19-37-31-029.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP Screenshot (172).png|"One Second Please" Elmo's World Sky Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601.png|Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 EWsky-count.png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Screenshot (163).png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (165).png Screenshot (166).png Screenshot (167).png Screenshot (168).png Screenshot (169).png Screenshot (170).png Screenshot (171).png Ep 3.: "Sleep" Screenshot (337).png Screenshot (338).png Screenshot (339).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (341).png Screenshot (342).png Screenshot (343).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (345).png Screenshot (346).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (374).png|ELMO IS GETTING CLOSER TO THE CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ep 4.: "Weather" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-05-40-993.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (8th trumpet) Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (208).png Screenshot (209).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (213).png Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-00-632.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-18-760.jpg|H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-04-43-998.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-05-01-229.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 1550174408307316.gif Ep 5.: "Getting Dressed" Bandicam 2018-12-29 18-19-25-872.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Bandicam 2018-12-29 18-24-51-003.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 01 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301.png|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Elmo's World Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot (351).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png Screenshot (357).png Screenshot (358).png Screenshot (359).png 15501874372388142.gif Episodes from Sesame Street's 34th Season Ep 1.: "Mail" Bandicam 2018-12-21 11-00-03-248.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHORT BABOO ZIP Bandicam 2018-12-21 10-53-47-256.jpg|Sound Ideas, COMEDY - LICKING Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-26-36-354.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-36-37-503.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - ZIP, POP, DONK 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-38-06-263.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Bandicam 2018-12-28 15-58-28-561.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - QUICK CUCKOO WHISTLE Bandicam 2018-12-28 16-04-36-965.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Small Creak Cork CRT052802 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-44-17-675.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-50-07-620.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-56-42-979.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ZIP - HIGH 01 Bandicam 2018-07-24 16-59-07-182.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Bandicam 2018-07-24 17-02-28-381.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 Bandicam 2018-07-24 17-07-13-322.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Screenshot (434).png 1550103760103169.gif Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (437).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (443).png 15501040922985911.gif 15501041672363689.gif 15501042602363671.gif Ep 2.: "Ears" Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-18-593.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-32-673.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-31-40-747.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 15501044862985987.gif Elmo's World Ears Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Ears Quiz 8.png 15501044462363616.gif Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001.png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-42-41-131.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - SMALL HORN BONK 01 Ep 3.: "Firefighters" Ep 4.: "Wild Animals" Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-26-00-251.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 Bandicam 2018-09-04 14-25-49-040.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Gorilla_Gulps.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Elmo's World Wild Animals Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE LONG SPINNING WHISTLE.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (very high pitched) Elmo's World Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - BUZZING WOOD TWANG 02 Screenshot (296).png Screenshot (299).png Screenshot (300).png Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (304).png Screenshot (305).png Screenshot (306).png Screenshot (307).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (312).png Screenshot (313).png Ep 5.: "Open and Close" Ewopen.jpg|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING 15502666511491087.gif Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (465).png Screenshot (466).png 1550266719813151.gif Ewopen-jackbox.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Musical Boing Metlc CRT016302 Ep 6.: "Feet" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 (2).png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 Bandicam 2018-07-18 14-56-08-561.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Elmo's World Feet Quiz 1.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 7.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 2.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 5.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 3.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 6.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 4.png Elmo's World Feet Quiz 8.png Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-00-45-800.jpg|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN or Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-42-757.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-07-52-108.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PAINT FIGHT GLOP 04 Episodes from Sesame Street's 35th Season Ep 1.: "Bath Time" 1550266360150827.gif Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-17-14-439.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RICOCHET TWANG 01 Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-18-34-214.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 Bandicam 2018-07-22 18-11-45-979.jpg|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-22-23-457.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz1.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz2.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz3.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz4.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz5.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz6.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz7.png Elmo'sWorldBathTimeQuiz8.png Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-24-53-456.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 01 Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-31-34-034.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE WHISTLE ZIP DOWN Bandicam 2018-09-02 09-37-18-501.jpg|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Ep 2.: "Bells" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC OLD DIAL PHONE BELL RINGING.PNG|Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING 155013881555147.gif Elmo's_World_Sound_Ideas_PICK_CARTOON_-_FIDDLE_PICK_AND_RISE_MEDIUM_01.png|Sound Ideas, PICK, CARTOON - FIDDLE PICK AND RISE, MEDIUM, 01 Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (58).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Ep 3.: "Up and Down" Screenshot (1091).png|Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP 15502664921508230.gif 15502665481508277.gif Ep 4.: "Dinosaurs" Screenshot (1581).png|Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL Screenshot (1585).png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (1591).png|Hollywoodedge, Parrot Squawks Inter TE013301 Episodes from Sesame Street's 36th Season Ep 1.: "School" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201.JPG|Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 Ep 2.: "Cats" 15502295461927217.gif Bandicam 2018-07-08 11-13-36-996.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (4th yowl) Bandicam 2018-07-08 11-13-38-245.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl) 15502289791719424.gif Ep 3.: "Skin" Bandicam 2019-01-02 10-55-55-074.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD Screenshot (360).png Screenshot (361).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (364).png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 (3).png|Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Screenshot (365).png 1550229097171941.gif 15502291611927245.gif 15502292481923871.gif 15502292921719427.gif Ep 4.: "Jumping" Bandicam 2018-07-18 15-24-29-853.jpg|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, Ep 5.: "Cameras" Screenshot (1580).png|Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 Screenshot (173).png Screenshot (174).png Screenshot (175).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (177).png Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (180).png Screenshot (181).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 37th Season Ep 1.: "Friends" Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (199).png Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (204).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (206).png Ep 2.: "Penguins" 1550266106286418.gif 15502661712864179.gif Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (136).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (138).png Screenshot (139).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (141).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Ep 3.: "Doctors" 3F53CE0E-8E87-4649-B1D8-694449196F71.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - PARTY HORN, TWO TOOTS 01 (second toot, low pitch) Elmo's World Hollywoodedge Baby Parrot VariousS PE021301.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Parrot VariousS PE021301 Screenshot (109).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (112).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (118).png Ep 4.: "Building Things" Ep 5.: "Horses" Elmo's World Sound Ideas WAHEEP CARTOON WAHEEP.png|Sound Ideas, WAHEEP, CARTOON - WAHEEP Ep 6.: "Fast and Slow" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, HORSE, INTERIOR ANIMAL, WHINY 01.png|Sound Ideas, HORSE, INTERIOR: ANIMAL, WHINY 01 Episodes from Sesame Street's 38th Season Ep 1.: "The Beach" Bandicam 2019-01-29 17-35-52-162.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (6th yowl) Ep 2.: "Mouths" 155026752877134.gif Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (419).png Screenshot (420).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (424).png Ep 3.: "Violins" 15501389112812867.gif Ep 4.: "Noses" Image.jpg|Elmo's nose close up|link=Elmo's nose close up Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (406).png Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303.png|Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Screenshot (407).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (413).png bandicam 2018-11-29 18-27-19-673.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Bandicam 2018-11-29 18-31-13-292.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (3rd trumpet) Ep 5.: "Helping" Screenshot (425).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (427).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (430).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 39th Season Ep 1.: "Drums" Ep 2.: "Eyes" Elmo's World Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs GigglesS PE144701 15501046752363684.gif Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (396).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (403).png Episodes from Sesame Street's 40th Season Ep 1.: "Frogs" Elmo's World Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN.JPG|Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg|link=Ewfrogs-kermit.jpg What episodes are these shots from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries